Twists and Turns of Fate
by Thalia-Sandy
Summary: Two of the Mystic Force Rangers get drunk and commit a fatal mistake, how will they deal with the consequences?PRMF slightly AU NickVida in the 1st chapter. MainCouples: MadisonXander and VidaChip. Read&Review please!
1. I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force,or anything else mentioned in this Story!

A/N1: This Chapter is set just after the episode 'Hard Heads'

* * *

**Twists and Turns of Fate**

by ThaliaSandy

Vida woke up with the worst headache she had ever experienced and a really sick feeling in her stomach.

She slowly opened her eyes just to find out this wasn't her room.

Turning her head slightly to the left she realized there was another person sleeping next to her...

...Nick!!

"Fuck...what have I done? I can't believe this..."

she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and started to collect her clothes

that were spread all over the floor around the bed.

So far she had found her black lace thong and bra, her black mini skirt and her black high heel boots; Her pink spaghetti-strap top was still missing.

There she was now, half dressed, searching for her clothes in Nicks bedroom ,as quiet as possible;

The last thing she wanted to do now was talking with her sisters boyfriend with whom she recently had sex.

Although her head was pounding and she still felt dizzy she tried to reconstruct last nights happenings:

_(Flashback)_

_"Maddy are you sure you don't want to come to the club with us?" _

_"Yeah...I'm tired, maybe next time...go have fun...I'm really happy you and Nick get along so well now."_

_Madison smiled happily at her older sister._

_(End Flashback)_

V remembered going to the club with Nick, just having a good time, dancing, laughing, talking and drinking...

...obviously drinking way too much.

The rest were just vague images of them making out, her hands all over him, his mouth on hers...

but the fact that she just woke up beside him completely naked, told her last night happened a lot more than that.

"Maddy is going to kill me..."

Vida sighed ,still looking for her top.

"She'll never find out!"

startled the pink ranger turned around as she heard Nicks voice.

"What? I have to tell her...I can't keep this a secret...I have to apologize to her..."

"Oh really, what are you going to tell her? hey sis, I had sex with your boyfriend, sorry!?"

Nick sarcastically asked.

"Look, we made a mistake...but you have to keep this to yourself. Madison is my girlfriend,

you'll destroy our Relationship if you tell her!"

"Well maybe you should've thought about this before you had sex me."

suddenly Vida felt the urge to punch him right into his arrogant face, but instead she looked away ashamed as Nick got out of bed, naked, and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Hey, why the sudden shyness? You weren't like that last night."

he gave her a suggestive grin.

"Shut up, you asshole"

a mix of shame and disgust in her expression. Finally V found her top on the floor, half hidden under

the black and red shirt he wore yesterday evening.

"Go now, and remember, not a single word to Madison, she would never forgive us!"

Vida left his apartment, angrily slammed the door shut and started walking home.

After a while she looked at the watch on her wrist, 5:38, her sister would probably be still asleep.

The sun was already rising as she arrived at their apartment. She took the keys from the pocket of her skirt and opened the door silently.

The young girl sneaked into her room and let out a relieved sigh after she closed the door.

On her way home she was till shocked about her own behaviour, everything seemed completely unreal,now it slowly started to sink in.

V felt horrible, she sunk down on her bed and curled up into fetal position as hot tears started to stream down her cheeks.

_Nick is right, I can't tell Maddy...it would break her heart...why did it have to be Nick?..._

_I always imagined Chip would be my first, ever since I started having a huge crush on him years ago..._

_He may never find out either!...he would probably think I'm a slut and he would be damn right!..._

She hid her face in her pink, fluffy pillow to block the sound of her sobbing, after a while she eventually fell asleep...

* * *

A/N2: Alrighty, my first Chapter Fic. No Flames please,constructive criticism is appreciated. 

I can't make MusicVideos at the moment so I decided to write down something thats been wandering around my brain for a while now, I'm not so happy with the Title, maybe I'll change it later.

ThaliaSandy


	2. Secrets revealed

Jasmin63,CindyRussell27,TheDarkOne: Thank you SOOOO much for taking the time to read and review Chapter 1, you have no idea how much this motivates me! 

And now I present to you: Chapter 2!

(The parts written in Italics are thoughts)

* * *

"Hey V, wake up! Madison quietly said and softly nudged her sister.

"We have to be at work in two hours."

Vida sleepily opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, still hoping last night was just a really bad dream.

"So…did you have fun last night?"

V looked at her sister, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

…_Okay it wasn't just a nightmare, damn I have to say something…what If she already knows? …She wouldn't be so friendly if she knew what I did… maybe I should tell her… No! I can't! _

"Yeah, it was awesome, you really should have been there (_then none of this shit would__'__ve happened_ )…I guess I just had a few drinks too much…my head hurts like hell…"

The older Rocca sister managed to speak, nervously brushing her fingers through her tousled, purple highlighted hair.

"I think I should take a shower and get ready for work now…"

_I'm the worst sister in the Universe! _

Vida thought.

She got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from her closet and disappeared in the bathroom.

"…She's acting weird this morning…"

Madison said to herself as she left Vida's room.

Vida stood in the shower letting the warm water trickle down her body. She never felt that guilty in her entire life. She had to make a decision, tell Maddy about last night and risk that her sister might hate her for the rest of their lives,

(Not to mention what Chip would say if he found out)

Or keep this a secret and act like nothing happened…

Vida knew she'd probably regret her decision soon but living a lie seemed so much easier and a lot more comfortable than losing Madison and Chip, the two people that meant everything to her.

* * *

Four weeks later:

" Hey Xander"

Madison greeted as she nonchalantly walked into his office, the former green ranger looked up from his paperwork.

"Hi… isn't it your day off today?"

"Yeah, I was bored…where's Vida? She said she has to work today…"

"No, she called me this morning to tell me she can't come today…she said something about a doctor's appointment…"

Maddy and Xander exchanged confused looks.

"What Doctor? Why didn't she tell me about this…was she alright?"

"Yes, she seemed okay, just a little nervous…"

He saw the worried expression on Maddy's face and quickly added:

"It's probably no big deal…I'm sure she just forgot to tell you."

Xander gave her an encouraging smile but she only returned it half-hearted.

"…Maybe you're right… I'll go home and wait for her, bye"

She left Rockporium as sudden as she appeared, leaving a slightly baffled Xander in his office.

* * *

Madison sat on the couch and stared at the dark TV screen, they're apartment was completely silent, the only sound that could be heard from time to time was Maddy's anxious sigh when she realized another five minutes had passed and her sister still wasn't at home.

_Why did she go to a doctor? And why did she lie to me about it?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of the door being opened.

"Vida! Where have you been?"

"…I was at work…"

She lied, not even looking at her sister.

"No you weren't! I was at Rockporium, Xander told me about you doctor's appointment…What's wrong with you V?"  
Madison looked at her sister with glassy eyes.

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine!"

She bluntly answered and walked towards they're kitchen to get herself something to drink.

"Stop lying to me! You've been acting so weird lately, and you're avoiding me…tell me what's going on. I'm really worried about you"

Maddy raised her voice as she followed Vida into the kitchen.

"Don't ask…you wouldn't want to know…"

Vida sipped on her water before putting the glass into the sink; She stared out the window.

Suddenly she felt her sisters hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face her.

Transparent walls were building in Vida's eyes, blurring her sight.

She tried to blink them away but failed.

"Maddy…I'm so…so sorry…I wanted to tell you earlier… but I couldn't, I understand If you can't forgive me…"

Madison opened her mouth to say something,

"No! Let me finish, please…three days ago I took a home pregnancy test, it was negative!…But I'm two weeks late and just to be sure I'm not pregnant, I went to a doctor today….I'm not!"

"Did Chip know about this?

Madison's voice and expression revealed how shocked she was.

"What? …Oh…You mean Chip and I…No! no…"

It was clearly obvious how hard it was for her to continue, she knew, what she had to say now would break Maddy's heart.

"Do you remember last month when Nick and I went to that club, I…We had sex that night…I really wish it never happened, I'm so sorry!… We were both drunk, we didn't know what we were doing…"

V tried to defend their behaviour.

"Vida…How could you do this? You know how much Nick meant to me…"

Her voice changed from loud and angry to low and shaky.

They stood face to face in their kitchen, both of them with tears in their eyes.

"I can't be around you right now…you make me sick!…and by the way, stop crying, you have no fucking reason to cry!"

Madison quickly ran out the door, into the rainy evening.

* * *

A/N: Just in case you're wondering, I'm assuming two weeks passed from the episode Hard Heads to Mystic Fate 2 ,which means 'Four weeks later' is set around two weeks after Nick left Briarwood.

I hope you like it and keep reading...and don't forget to review :)

ThaliaSandy


	3. Shelter from the Storm

A/N: First of all I want to say Thanks for reviewing to TheDarkOne, Jasmin63, CindyRussell27 and Cardboard Box 19!!!  
and I'm sorry I didn't update earlier.

* * *

**Twists and Turns of Fate**

**Chapter 3**

She pressed the doorbell and waited, a few seconds later Xander opened the door.

He nearly couldn't believe what he saw in front of him: Rain was dripping from Madison's tangled strands of hair; Her mascara left thin, black trails on her cheeks and her eyes were reddened. Her pale blue button down shirt and her jeans were completely soaked from the rain.

"Oh my god… Maddy, what's wrong?"

He gently pulled her inside the house and led her to the couch. They sat down next to each other, he stared at her, extremely confused and worried.

"I…I didn't know where else I could go…" she sobbed.

"It's okay, Maddy. Now tell me what happened please." He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Vida…was at a bar with Nick, last month…they got drunk and they ...they slept together…"

"WHAT? Nick and Vida?! Are you sure about this?"

His expression went from completely shocked to sympathetic as he saw all the hurt and anger in Maddy's eyes.

"How could Nick betray me with my own sister… and still look me in the eye afterwards?"

"I know It's no excuse but they were drunk…they didn't cheat on you on purpose, I'm sure V regrets this more than anything else she's ever done…and you know she did a lot of stupid, reckless things." he tried to calm her down.

Xander pulled her in a comforting embrace, soon he felt her tears seep through the fabric of his dark green T-shirt. After a while her crying subsided but she was still shivering.

„How about I'll get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold?"

„Sounds good, I'm freezing." Madison quietly replied.

„I'll be right back." He told her and walked to his room.

Maddy wiped over her tear streaked cheeks with the back of her hand; She looked around the room, the TV was on but the sound was off, apparently Xander was watching some mindless TV show before she showed up.

„Here you go."

He stood beside the couch, smirking, as she startled looked at him.

„Thanks" her voice was low and kind of raspy from crying.

She took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back, wearing a green T-shirt and green-blue checkered pajama pants; Both several sizes to large, which made the T-shirt almost look like a dress.

„You should wear green more often, it looks really good on you"

Xander smiled at her, not the flirty smile he usually used to get a date with the girls he met at Rockporium, this smile was sincere and caring. He patted on the couch right beside him, telling her to sit down. She walked over and sat down.

„Are you feeling better?"

„A little…" she weakly nodded.

„You look tired, you can sleep in my bed if you want…"

Afraid she'd misunderstand his last sentence, he quickly added:

„…I'll sleep here on the couch."

„No, Thanks…I think I can't sleep yet."

„We could watch TV…" he suggested and waited for Maddy's approval.

„Okay." she replied, apparently not in the mood for conversation.

Xander took the remote and zapped through the channels, trying to avoid anything that involved drama; Maddy normally enjoyed watching deep, drama movies but that'd probably depress her even more now.

He stopped at an old black and white movie.

„Is that okay or do you want to see something else?"

„That's alright." she said and moved a little nearer to Xander, so she could lean her head against his shoulder while watching TV.

Being this close to her again felt good. Chip, Vida, Madison and him used to spend a lot of time together before Nick showed up in Briarwood.

From the moment she fell in love with Nick, she began neglecting her other friends.

Xander was never lonely, if he wasn't hanging out with Chip and Vida, he was dating some random chick but none of them could replace Madison.

He had been able to suppress his feelings for a long time but seeing her like this, weak and vulnerable, made him want to confess his love for her right away and tell her he'd never leave her. He knew that wasn't an option, especially not now; Madison already was confused enough. His thoughts were interrupted by Maddy's voice:

„Thank you, Xander." she softly said.

„For what?"

„For being here when I need you."

She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

„I'll always be here for you…"

He used the remote to turn off the TV before carefully wrapping his arm around Maddy's shoulder. Soon he also fell asleep.

The rising sun tinted the room in a warm, orange light.  
As Madison's eyes fluttered open she realized Xander wasn't beside her anymore. She sat up on the couch and brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

„Good morning!"

Xander said, entering the room, dressed in Jeans and an olive-colored t-shirt; His hair looked kind of wet and unruly like he'd just taken a shower.

After Maddy got dressed, he drove her home.

* * *

„My parents won't be back from vacation until next Friday…you can crash at my place as long as you want" Xander offered. 

„That's really nice but I can't avoid seeing Vida forever…I wish I could though."

„You should talk with her…"

„I know…I just can't forgive her yet…I'm so disappointed and mad at her."

„I understand but you two always were so close…don't let Nick destroy that."

She took a deep breath as Xander parked the car in front of Maddy's apartment.

„Xander…can you come in with me?"

He glanced at the digital watch in his car, 8:15, he had to be at Rockporium around 9:00.

„Sure…" he nodded.

Madison found her keys in one of the pockets of her jeans.

They entered the apartment complex and walked up the stairs.

She insecurely looked at Xander before unlocking the apartment door.

Vida wasn't at home.

„She's not here…where did she go?" Madison seemed worried.

„Maybe she slept at Chip's house…" he replied.

That was nothing unusual, Chip was Vida's best friend, and she had spent many nights at his place before.

„…I get that weird feeling something is wrong…" Maddy remarked.

„What do you mean?"

„I don't know how to explain this, it just doesn't feel right."

They were interrupted by the phone ringing, Maddy quickly answered it.

„Hello?"

Her brows furrowed as she listened.

„Yes, I'm her sister…"

Xander looked at her, wondering what the person on the phone said.

Madison's eyes filled with tears, she slightly shook her head.

„Oh my god…I…I'll be right there." her voice was barely audible.

She put down the phone with shaking hands.

„Maddy…what's going on?"

„There was an accident last night…Vida…she's at the hospital…"

* * *

A/N: Whoo a Cliffhanger...what do think will happen next?  
I'll try to update faster next time, I promise!

and I changed the rating because I haven't planned on writing anything M-worthy...well maybe I'll change it back later... ;)

ThaliaSandy


	4. Tears that are scared of the Facts

Damn,I'm really sorry for making you guys wait almost four months, I knew writing a fanfiction wasn't easy but I had no idea it was that hard...  
Not to mention how I got distracted by the fact that The Sims and all add-ons work perfectly on my new Computer and by making new MusicVideos (I wasn't completely unproductive and uncreative)  
**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, I love you!  
**and Thanks to Pink-Ranger-Mode-92 for reminding me to update ;) lol

* * *

**Twists and Turns of Fate**

**Chapter 4**

15 Minutes had passed from the moment Xander called Chip on his cell-phone until now;  
He came running down the hospital corridor.

"What happened, where is Vida?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I don't know, The Doctor wanted to talk with Madison privately."

Chip stared down on the grey linoleum floor.  
"V called me last night, she said she had gotten into a fight with Maddy...she was looking for her all over the city...and she seemed so worried."

Xander searched for the right words but failed miserably, he wasn't good at something like this.

Then they saw Madison walking towards them, the sad look on her face revealed that Vida's medical condition was even worse than expected.

"How is she?" Chip nervously asked.

"She's in a coma...the doctor said her chances of recovering are small... "  
It was obvious how hard she tried to stay composed, though the last few words came out as stifled sobs.

"...The driver of the other car was drunk, he lost the control over his car and collided with her."  
Now she couldn't hide her tears any longer, they spilled from her eyes.

Chip comfortingly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he knew how Madison felt; He loved Vida more than anyone or anything else in the world and now he didn't know if he would ever get the chance to tell her.

"Can we see her?" Xander asked.

Madison nodded: "The doctor said she's in room 242"

Some minutes later the four ex-rangers entered the room.  
Vida laid in the hospital bed almost motionless, only her chest was slowly rising and sinking every time the ventilator inhaled and exhaled for her.  
The paleness of her skin made the bruises on her arms and face look even darker, she had a bandage around her head which covered her forehead.  
Tubes and wires were connected to her body, keeping her alive and monitoring her vital functions.

They hesitatingly moved closer to the bed, Madison gently touched Vida's cheek; Her skin felt colder than usual.

"Vida...Can you hear me?...Please wake up..."  
Maddy's whispered words were separated by her loud sobs, Chip's eyes were filled with tears too; Xander tried to stay strong but seeing one of his best friends like that was painful.

He pulled a chair from one side of the room closer to the bed and offered Madison to sit down.  
Xander lightly placed his hand on her shoulder after she sunk down on the chair.  
Chip, standing on the other side of the bed, took Vida's hand in his' and glanced down at her.

He remembered the summer Madison's and Vida's parents got divorced, nine years ago. The first time he held Vida's hand and also the first time he saw her cry.

**(Flashback)**

_12 year old Chip was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book, when a soft knock on the window interrupted him.  
He knew it was Vida, she rarely used the door to enter his room but she'd never shown up this late.  
He let her in and instantly noticed how depressed she was. _

_"Hey V, are you okay?" _

_She nodded. "I just couldn't sleep..." _

_Chip sat down on his bed and pushed his comic books aside, making some room for his friend. _

_"Come on, tell me the truth." Vida flopped down beside him; He tried to look into her eyes but she avoided his glance. _

_"V..?" _

_Vida took a deep breath before answering: "...My Dad moves to Portland next month...he wants me to come with him..." _

_"What? He can't do this!" _

_"I hope he can't... I don't want to leave Briarwood or be separated from Maddy...and you..."  
She used the sleeve of her black hoodie to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks but new ones were already building up in her eyes. _

_"I'm sure everything is going to be okay..." He quietly said, trying to calm her down. _

_"Do you want to sleepover tonight?" He asked, changing the subject. _

_"I can't, I've got to go, my Mom is gonna be SO mad when she finds out I sneaked out after midnight." _

_"Alright... I'll walk you home then" he said and was about to climb out his window. _

_"...walk me home? I live six houses down the street!" she chuckled. _

_"Yup, I know" Chip replied, hopping over the windowsill. _

_"Come on, V." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear because he didn't want to wake his parents or brothers. _

_He offered Vida a hand, helping her out the window, she grasped his hand and didn't let go until they stood right in front of her house. _

_"Goodnight, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." she whispered before sneaking back into her house._

**(End Flashback)**

Now Vida didn't intertwine her Fingers with his, no matter how hard he wished she would.

Suddenly Madison made an almost inaudible gasping sound and slightly lifted her head.  
"I have to call Mom and tell her what happened..."

"Call her, we'll wait here." Xander said.

"Thanks guys..." Maddy mumbled as she left the room and closed the door.

"Xander, what were Maddy and Vida fighting about?" Chip broke the silence.

Xander wished he wouldn't have to tell him the truth but sooner or later Chip would've found out.  
He knew Chip was in love with Vida and vice-versa, they never admitted it but the way they interacted and the looks they gave each other were rather obvious.  
He nervously cleared his throat:

"Maddy found out Vida slept with Nick..." Xander blurted out and looked at his red haired friend, not sure what would happen next.  
Chip wasn't the kind of person who got mad and freaked out easily but who could blame him if he did in this situation;  
But he stayed surprisingly calm and just nodded, only his expression showed how hurt he actually was.  
He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"...that's what she meant when she said, she can't tell me I would never forgive her...I... need some air, I'll be back later."  
Were his last words before he stormed out of the room.

"You'll kick my ass for this someday...and I probably deserve it." Xander said to Vida.  
"You have to wake up V; Chip and Maddy need you... And so do I, you're one of my best friends..." he quietly added.

He heard the door being opened and looked over his shoulder.

"My Mom will be here in about half an hour...Hey, where did Chip go?" Madison asked.

"He wanted to know what happened between you and Vida yesterday..." Xander said, with an uneasy look on his face.

"...And you told him??" she asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Should I've lied to him?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, no you're right. And lying wouldn't have made this easier... How did he take it?"

"He looked pretty bummed out but he said he'll come back later."

Madison sat down on the chair beside V's bed; looking at her comatose sister made her feel worse than ever.  
She felt tears build up in her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry V... It's all my fault..." she buried her face in her hands.

"No,Maddy don't say that." Xander said, pushed the other chair beside her and sat down.

"What if she won't wake up again...the last thing I said to her was: 'I can't be around you, you make me sick.' I have to tell her I didn't mean it..."

"Vida is strong, I believe she'll wake up, it's just a matter of time." He laid a hand on the left arm of his crying friend.

Madison looked at him, hopeful yet skeptical she asked: "You think so?"

The former green Ranger nodded and smiled encouragingly, she attempted to return his smile through her tears, hoping Xander was right.

Suddenly the door was opened and a dark haired woman in her forties entered the room.

"Hi Mom."  
"Hello Mrs. Rocca." they greeted her.

"Hello...I came as fast as I could." She said with tears in her eyes as she moved closer to her unconscious daughter.

"I'll better leave you alone now but I'll check up on you later." Xander quietly told Madison.

"Okay, bye and...Thank you Xander."

"No problem...Bye."  
He looked over at Vida one last time before leaving.

* * *

I realized my writing style kinda changed during my "little break" and I'm not really happy with that but I hope you still enjoyed reading it...

and I'll seriously try to update this Story in less than four months!!!

ThaliaSandy


End file.
